Self-Karma
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: Harry was eight months pregnant with Cedric's baby before he died and Dumbledore didn't like it one bit and he unintentionally killed it along with Hermione and let's say that Voldemort is the only person happy for the years to come and Dumbledore and Hermione is killed off by the Wizarding World for condemning them. Character Deaths/Insane Harry. Mpreg.


**Self-Karma**

**Summary: Harry was eight months pregnant with Cedric's baby before he died and Dumbledore didn't like it one bit and he unintentionally killed it along with Hermione and let's say that Voldemort is the only person happy for the years to come and Dumbledore and Hermione is killed off by the Wizarding World for condemning them. Character Deaths/Insane Harry. Mpreg.**

**A/N: Ha-ha I couldn't help writing this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Broken.<p>

That's the only word that he feels could describe him right this moment as he watched the love of his life get killed by Wormtail. The two-faced bastard even had the gall to laugh at him. Harry felt as if a part of him died as he stared into the lifeless eyes of his boyfriend.

A sob escaped his throat and he wrapped his arms around his midsection as if to protect the only thing he had left of his dead fiancé. He was pregnant with Cedric's child and was due in a month. He remembered seeing the way Cedric's eyes lit up and a happy laugh erupting from his mouth when Harry told him the news. Sure, he was younger than Cedric but they were in love and they wouldn't let anyone get in their way.

Surprisingly, when Harry's name was chosen from the Tri-Wizard cup Cedric sided with him but Harry couldn't erase the fact that he still saw a bit of doubt in Cedric's eyes. He had confronted the other boy and it ended with Cedric saying some rather harsh words that he regretted later on and Harry had left with tears clouding his vision and pain and betrayal in his heart.

A day had barely past before Cedric came groveling back to him, begging for his forgiveness which he was reluctant to give. He had distanced himself from Cedric and although he could see the pain and hurt in his boyfriend's eyes, he kept telling himself that Cedric had put that same look in his eyes and it was what the other boy had deserved.

Those thoughts still didn't stop him from wanting to forgive the other boy and lie in his arms. It was two weeks later when Cedric had finally cornered him and pleaded with him for forgiveness. Harry had seen the dark bags under his eyes and the way his eyes had dimmed; He had never seen such a look in Cedric's eyes and he guessed that that was what finally convinced him to finally listen to the other boy because:

He didn't ever want to see that lifeless look in Cedric's eyes again.

It was a month later when things between them mended again and both Harry and Cedric had never been happier. That night they had made love. He had felt complete when Cedric had pushed into him, marking him as his once more. When they had both cummed, they had lain in each other's embrace before the had to face another task of which Harry wished that they weren't participating.

Their child needed both parents and he hated how both their lives were put in danger over some stupid cup and the pride of the Headmasters and Headmistress of the various schools.

Harry had had to place a glamour on his protruding stomach because he was afraid of what might have happened to their unborn child of which they found out was going to be a girl; He remembered the shocked and please looks on Cedric's parents' faces when they learnt of his pregnancy.

Harry couldn't forget the way that their faces broke out into happy laughs and smiles and the way that they three together a small celebratory party just for the five of them; he smiled in sadness when they would see the body of their son and realize that the only thing left of their son was his unborn daughter and Harry who had become Cedric's fiancé.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Wormtail chanting and approaching him with a dagger and all Harry felt in that moment was pure hate towards the man who in one night had broken apart their soon to be happier family, who had left their unborn child with one parent less and who had kept on breaking up family.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken," Wormtail muttered before grabbing Harry's arm and cutting him with the dagger in his hand before walking back towards the cauldron where he poured the blood inside and Harry watched in stunned horror as the idiot cut off his own hand into the cauldron before throwing the wraith like Dark Lord inside where copious amount of smoke came out.

He watched as a figure appeared in the cauldron before he felt more than saw Voldemort himself and he turned away when he realized that the man was naked, even if Cedric was dead, he doubt that he would ever look upon another man again.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed, mirth in his voice.

Harry didn't react one bit and didn't even turn his head towards the man even when he heard cracks of apparition around him and the echoed words of 'My Lord.'

He tuned out Voldemort's angry speech about crap until his name was mentioned and he heard laughter.

"Harry Potter, face me," Voldemort hissed once more.

Harry still refused to even so much as look at the man; He was instead staring at his fiance's empty eyes which stared back at him.

"Impudent brat! Cru-" Voldemort began before he was cut off abruptly.

Harry heard the curse on the man's lip before anger consumed him and he turned and stared at the man, hatred in his eyes; He would be damned if he let the man take away the only piece of Cedric he had left.

Harry didn't even blink when dozens of Wands were turned on him as he had already cast a shield charm Wandlessly and Wordlessly. Instead, he watched in satisfaction as Voldemort himself was placed under Crucio.

He didn't even look down when the ropes slipped off him, instead, he slowly got up and rested a hand on his glamoured stomach.

"This is one thing that I won't let you take away from me! You've already taken everyone I love and no more!" He shouted with conviction and he walked up to Voldemort, ignoring the spells which bounced off his shield from the Death Eaters and he came to stand in front of the still writhing Dark Lord.

"I never wanted this. Yes, you took my family away from me and yet all I feel for you is pity," He said softly, ending the spell on the man.

He watched as the man panted and shivers rack his body occasionally before he kneeled down, with some difficulty.

"Just leave me alone, you took everything from me. Isn't it enough? I never asked for this and yet I was thrust into it," He whispered brokenly to the man, tears flowing down his eyes as he stared into the wine colored eyes of the Dark Lord.

"I have nothing left except my unborn child of whose father you killed. I am now a single parent and I am sure you're happy with that, huh? You've taken everything I love from me and I will NOT let you take this last one from me. If you will be a threat to my child then I WILL kill you right now and we both know that it will take even longer than last time for you to come back and I will even find a way to make sure you don't come back at all.

J-Just leave me alone," He choked out while staring into Voldemort's eyes, steel in his own eyes.

He gasped as he saw the tears gathering at the man's eyes.

Turning his face away from Harry's own teary eyes, his spoke the words which caused Harry to sob happily.

"Very Well, Harry Potter. In return, I ask that you stay away from the war and this Wizarding country as soon as your schooling in done."

Harry nodded vigorously, not even thinking off the people that he'd leave behind, he had a baby to care for and he hoped that his trusted friends and his Parents in law would come with him.

"Why?" He choked out.

"Because you are given a chance that I will never have," Voldemort replied softly, turning to look at him fully.

Harry could see the insanity in the man's eyes yet something told him that the man meant what he said.

He nodded curtly and slowly got up and turned towards the Death Eaters who he could feel were eyeing him in apprehension and curiosity.

He tensed when he felt Voldemort behind him but the man didn't do anything except stepping in front of him.

"You are to all leave Mr. Potter alone and get back to your respective homes until further notice," He commanded.

The Death Eaters looked reluctant until Voldemort threw a Crucio on some unlucky sod and then they all disapparited quickly after that.

"Leave, Harry Potter and take the boy with you," Voldemort said before he too disapparited.

Harry sobbed when he looked at Cedric once more and slowly approached the cold, lifeless body and he slowly kneeled down and placed one final kiss upon the cold lips before he picked up both their wands and began dragging Cedric back towards the cup where he held onto it, transporting them towards the entrance to the maze.

He dropped the cup and began dragging his fiancé's dead body towards the Entry/Exit of the maze and he was met with cheers and clapping but he ignored them in favor of pulling his fiancé out before he dropped down on his butt in exhaustion and he turned towards the now silent crowd, tears flowing from his eyes before panic rose out of the audience and people began rushing to leave.

He didn't even react when Dumbledore and Snape approached him, Cedric's parents coming too.

"Harry!? What happened?" Cedric's mother sobbed, her arms wrapping around Harry's body while Cedric's father knelt down towards Cedric and rested his head against said boy's chest where he began crying.

"Harry, my boy. What happened?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Harry ignored him and instead turned towards the woman holding him and whispered the one word which caused all color to drain form her face.

"Voldemort," He whispered before tears fell from his eyes once more and he gripped the woman's body tighter to himself.

He sniffed when Cedric's father wrapped his arms around them both and all three of them cried for their dead son, his fiancé and father to their unborn child.

"I-Is the baby..." Mrs. Diggory stuttered, pulling back from him to look him in his eyes.

Harry smiled sadly and the woman's eyes widened in horror.

"She's okay. I managed to protect her from Voldemort's Crucio." He whispered reassuringly.

He then watched as the woman breathed a sigh of relief before she broke free from the embrace slowly before walked towards her dead son and kneeling down at him where she began heaving and crying.

"Mr. Potter. What is the meaning of this!" the blubbering voice of Cornelius Fudge demanded.

Harry ignored him and turned around in Amos Diggory's embrace and rested his head against the man's chest before he fell asleep. The last thing he heard was Mrs. Diggory screeching at Fudge and Dumbledore explaining the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours Later<strong>

Harry moaned and turned in the bed before he slowly opened his eyes so the light wouldn't blind him and imagine his surprise when it turned out to be night outside; He looked and noticed the glamour hiding his stomach was off and he tiredly rubbed his belly and a smile flitted on his face when she kicked against his hand.

"Mr. Potter! Good to see you up," Madame Pomphrey exclaimed before pulling across the curtain around the bed. "I placed a spell on you to alert me when you woke up," she explained.

Harry nodded and turned towards the side where a glass of water was on a dresser and he picked it up and drank all the water from it before falling back on the bed.

"Harry? How are you feeling?" Mrs. Diggory's voice echoed while footsteps hurried towards him.

Harry smiled and turned towards the woman and saw Amos standing next to her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and a sad smile on his face.

"I'll live," He whispered brokenly.

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory sobbed and softly launched themselves at him and all three of them embraced tightly, not even breaking apart when Dumbledore and Fudge arrived.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, If you would release Harry for a moment," Dumbledore asked kindly with a harsh edge to his voice.

Both Diggorys pulled back from Harry and glared at Dumbledore so hard that the man took a step back at the amount of hate in their gazes.

"Harry just watched the love of his life and father to his unborn baby die and even when he told you the cause you still come here just to accuse him of being a liar. We aren't stop, Dumbledore. I swear that Harry will not be continuing school here while pregnant. He is still our son-in-law and we have every Legal right to withdraw him as he is carrying the Diggory Heir!" Amos hissed angrily.

Dumbledore's eyes widened along with Fudge's.

"No need to be so hasty, Amos. The Minister only requests that Mr. Potter explain what happened," He placated to the uncaring Diggorys.

Mrs. Diggory was about to screech at them when Harry intervened.

"It's okay Mrs. Diggory. I don't mind," He murmured before he nodded at both Diggory's and launched into the events of the last few days to everyone, leaving out his little conversation with Voldemort.

"Liar! Stop spouting such lies, Mr. Potter! The Dark Lord has not returned! Mr. Potter was the only person with Mr. Diggory!" Fudge yelled.

All the occupants of the room turned disbelieving eyes to the Minister who began sweating when the Diggorys and Harry glared hatefully at him.

"Are you implying that my son-in-law killed my son and the father of his child?" Amos growled, his hands balling into fists.

"W-Well..." Fudge started.

"Don't dare fucking accuse me of killing my finance and father of my unborn child, you stupid bastard!" Harry snarled, angrily raising up from the bed from his laid down position.

Fudge bumbled nervously. "Well... I never... Mr. Potter!" He choked.

"He already explained what happened, Minister. I ask that you and Mr. Dumbledore leave us," Mrs. Diggory asked kindly through clenched teeth.

Dumbledore, realizing what was happening narrowed his eyes and managed to get Fudge to leave the room, leaving Harry, the Diggorys and Madame Pomphrey behind.

"Right... You should get some more rest, Mr. Potter. Both you and the baby are healthy as can be," Madame Pomphrey said with a clap before handing Harry a clear potion. "It's a sleeping draught. It's used by the pregnant when they need to sleep."

Harry nodded then knocked back the potion where he fell asleep immediately.

"He needs as much rest as he can get and added stress won't help at all," She explained to the Diggorys softly.

They nodded then glanced at Harry once more.

"When he wakes up, tell him that we'll visit him soon after we make arrangements for C... Cedric's b-burial," Amos choked, tears gathering at his eyes once more and Mrs. Diggory held onto him to show her support even though her own eyes were teary.

Madame Pomphrey nodded in understanding then waved her wand and two bottles appeared in her hands and she passed them to both Diggorys.

"Dreamless sleep," She explained at their teary inquiries.

They both nodded their thanks before looking at Harry once more then left.

"I really hope they take you away from here, Harry. You and your unborn child deserve it," She murmured before closing the drapes around Harry's bed and placing spells and wards around it to alert her of his awakening and keep him safe from danger.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned and shifted restlessly in his sleep, his mind kept replaying the death of his finance over and over again and all he could do was cry out every time he saw the light leave Cedric's eyes and then sob later on when he realized that he had lost almost everything that he held dearly to him, it was just him and the baby not including his parents-in-law.<p>

He knew he had to be strong until the baby was born so that he may grieve better without the added stress causing a miscarriage.

He willed himself to escape the reoccurring nightmare to put less tension on his body and already fragile mind. Harry squinted his eyes so as to not have light blasting his retinas, when the blurriness faded from his eyes, he opened them up fully and had to smile when he saw the numerous flowers and boxes lining his bed.

Harry then carefully sat up and immediately, he saw the draped open to reveal a smiling Madame Pomphrey.

"Good Morning, dear. Don't you look energized," She greeted while casting diagnosis spells on Harry.

He smiled at her but was inwardly wondering why she wasn't admonishing him for ending up in the Hospital Wing but he chalked it up to what had happened before he shut his thoughts off completely lest he linger too long.

"Morning, Madame Pomphrey," He replied, a smile on his face.

"Looks like everything is in perfect order and your little one is as healthy as can be," She stated, returning his smile before handing him a potion vial.

"It will help you with your deteriorating energy for a week," She answered his silent questioning.

He nodded and happily took the potion.

"Your friends and many other student brought them to you, even Mr. Malfoy and the Slytherins, but mostly the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors," She explained softly.

He nodded slowly, a sad smile on his face before answering, "Thank you, Madame Pomphrey. Is it okay for me to leave now and just come back for these later? I feel like a nice, hot bath would do me good."

"Of course, Harry," She replied, smiling softly.

He was surprised but he tried hard not to show it. It was the first time that the Medi-Witch had ever called him by his first name and sometimes Harry thought that besides the Diggorys, she cared about him a lot.

He smiled at her then slowly turned around on the bed so that his feet landed on the floor and he carefully stood up with the help of Madame Pomphrey as he had swayed on his feet where he realized that he was starving.

"Don't worry, I spelled nutrition potions inside you but and I knew that you would awake today, I didn't bother. I figured that you would want to enjoy a nice, steamy meal again."

Harry inclined his head at her in thanks before righting himself so that he wouldn't fall over; He then inclined his head once more to this almost state of undress and Madame Pomphrey blushed before promptly fetching this clothing for him which he immediately put on with her help.

"Thanks again for everything, Madame Pomphrey," He said before hugging her as much as he could with his belly in the way.

She smiled and hugged him carefully.

"Of course, dear. You are after all my favorite patient."

They both laughed at that before Harry took his departure from the Hospital Wing to go to the Gryffindor dorms so that he may freshen up and come back for the flowers and boxes left to him by his friends and other students of Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter! I see that you are doing well, it seems like you've been visited by almost the entire Castle's occupants. How are you doing now, my boy," The voice of Dumbledore asked jovially.

Harry stiffened briefly before slowly pivoting around to the old man and his lips barely twitched.

Dumbledore was supposedly one of the people who stood by Harry his entire life but he begged to differ, sure, when lots of people were involved then he would stick up for Harry but when it's with Ron and Hermione and a couple other people that he deems insignificant. He promptly leave them to their own devices even if they were in danger.

That's when Harry realized that the only reason the man had so much a tight leash on his life was because of the publicity that it entailed, he had grimaced when he had come to that conclusion about his mentor but when he thought rationally, it all started to add up.

Cedric had been supportive and helpful to him when he was confused about the Headmasters actions and it was also Cedric and the Diggorys who had discovered everything that Dumbledore had tried to keep away from Harry.

He was confused at first but when he really thought about it all, he still came back to the conclusion that it was for publicity and Cedric believed that it was for power and recognition and when he really thought about it, it was true, with the defeat of Grindelwald, Dumbledore became practically forgotten after a few years before he became the Chief Warlock and Headmaster of Hogwarts and it was from there that the old goat began manipulating people so that it would work in his favor.

Dumbledore eliminated people when they were no longer useful to him or who had broken free from him and began to gain even more recognition that he did.

Harry realized later on that the old man had planned to use the Philosopher's stone for himself once he had faked it being stolen by Voldemort; He had luckily took the stone, hid it and told the old man that it was destroyed when he faced against Quirell/Voldemort.

He still had the stone hidden where he doubt Dumbledore would ever find it and he was really glad that he had the foresight to do it.

"Doing well as of this moment, Headmaster," He replied stiffly.

Harry saw the angry glint in the man's eyes but he snorted and that seemed to anger the man even more before he skillfully covered it.

"I brought your wand for you as I am sure that you already miss its presence," He said, smiling before walking closer to Harry and passing it to him rather reluctantly, Harry saw.

"Thank you," He said before he turned around and began walking away from the old man before he stopped him once more.

"Harry, I was wondering if you could spare some time to talk to me in my office."

Harry wasn't stupid, he knew that other may think that the old man had phrased it as a request but he KNEW that it was a command and he promptly ignored it.

"I am _sorry, _Headmaster, but I had to reject your offer as I am starving and in much need of a warm bath," He replied, a cutting edge to his tone.

"I am sorry, Harry, but I really need to find out what happened when you were with Voldemort. I had a feeling that you did not tell us the entire story," He responded, his voice like steel.

Harry pivoted around and raised his wand at the man. "I have to reject your offer, _Headmaster_. I have no time retelling something that I have already told you as there is nothing else to the story," he hissed.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed dangerously and he too took out the wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I ask that you come with me right now. There is no need to cast a scene," the old goat hissed.

Harry snarled at him in response.

Dumbledore glared at him before his wand began glowing a red color at the tip and as Harry was about to cast a shield, a voice called out to him causing him to lose focus for a second.

"Harry!" The shrill voice of Hermione called.

Dumbledore lost concentration and instead of the Expelliarmus hitting Harry's hand, it was pointed at his stomach as the inevitable happened, Harry could only watch in horror as the innocent disarming spell knocked into his stomach and unmentionable pain shot through his body as his unborn child was pulled from his stomach which burst open only to land on the floor while Harry fell to the ground in pain and the amount of blood which he was steadily losing.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled when she saw him drop to the floor.

Harry could only watch in horror as Hermione bypassed Dumbledore with her eyes intently focused on him and stepped, yes, fucking stepped on his child before stopping.

How the hell couldn't she have noticed that amount of blood on the floor? The baby may not have been crying but anyone could've noticed his baby girl.

Hermione looked down I muted horror when she realized just what she had done.

"H-Harry!" She choked, "I didn't see her… I'm sorry. I-I..."

Harry didn't reply and instead turned his eyes on Dumbledore to see him to see the horrified look on the old man's face and he grew angry.

Why the hell does everything happen to him?! Dumbledore is always somehow involved.

First, he lost Cedric and now he had lost their baby.

Sobs erupted from his throat and he closed his eyes when his vision went blurry, he was quickly losing even more energy and he ignored the advances of Hermione the killer and Ron.

He focused the rest of his Magic and then did what no one else could've done in their entire lives. He apparited from inside Hogwarts Castle and to the only safe haven that he knew of.

The Diggory household.

When he arrived, he blacked out after he heard the terrified screams from Mrs. Diggory.

* * *

><p><strong>The Diggorys<strong>

After they had Floo'd home, they immediately began preparing a room for Harry as he would soon come to live with them after Hogwarts close for the holidays.

They still couldn't quite grasp the concept that their baby boy was killed, their only child was killed just for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The only thing they had left of their son was Harry and their unborn granddaughter. They had hoped that Cedric would be alive to see the birth of his daughter but now, their wishes were for naught.

Cedric had even begun building the nursery and hiding it from Harry who was to this day still oblivious of it.

They were not really quick to warm up to Harry as he was still a minor when Cedric and he began dating but over time they had come to accept it. They saw how much in love the two were and didn't want to do anything to sever it.

When they had found out that Harry was pregnant, they were surprised then ecstatic and they had thrown a celebration party right on the spot and had showered Harry with as much love as they could as they knew from Cedric that he had none growing up.

The boy was truly a blessing to them and they had no plans to give him to Dumbledore to use their grandchild as a weapon like he did to Harry.

They were currently in their living room cuddling up to each other and giving one after emotional support when they felt the shift in their wards and the bloodied form of Harry landed straight on their laps.

Mrs. Diggory screamed in terror then when she got a good look at Harry and his open stomach, they both pulled Harry up and ran straight to the Floo where they disappeared to immediately.

They had to get him to the Hospital or else he'll die and they can't handle another death so soon.

"Omg! What happened to him?!" A Medi-Witch demanded while ushering other Medi-Wizards and Witches to her where they levitated Harry and began taking to him to the operating room.

"We don't know!" Mrs. Diggory exclaimed. "He landed on our laps in this condition and the baby is gone. We don't know what happened!"

They both now had tears spilling from their eyes as they were stopped from following the Medi-Wizards. They really couldn't lose Harry and they hoped to Circe that the baby was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>8 hours later<strong>

They had fallen asleep against each other when they were awoken by a Medi-Wizard whose face was scrunched up into a deep frown and they could feel the way that their stomach flop at what was sure to be bad news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, it seems that the child was removed from his stomach by the spell, Expelliarmus. We found traces of the spell around his stomach and we believe that the spell was the one that had removed the baby and ruptured man veins in Mr. Potter's stomach. Fortunately, we were able to stop the blood flow but unfortunately, he won't be able to bare another child again. I am really sorry for your loss, again."

They choked and Mrs. Diggory fainted in her husband's lap. He was shaking and was just a step away from vomiting on the floor.

"C-Can I see him?" He choked out, his voice going hoarse.

The man shook his head negatively. "I am sorry but his condition is barely stabilized and we can't afford losing him right now. When we are sure that his condition is properly stabilized then we would Owl you," He replied sadly.

He nodded grimly and hefted his wife up in his arms and walked towards the Floo where he Floo'd home and gently placed his wife on the bed and fell asleep himself.

All the bottled emotions flooding his thoughts until he couldn't stand it anymore. He had taken the Dreamless sleep potion before he fell asleep because he knew that he would need it and he even spelled some into his wife. He was certain that she needed it more than anyone else, even him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**St. Mungos**

Luther Von Blanc had been a Healer for over 30 years in all his life, he had seen some really messed up things. The first incident that had first opened to his eyes when he became a Healer was a Young boy who had miraculously survived getting half his skull blown off which an accidental Bombarda when he was playing with his Mother's wand.

The woman had been devastated when she realized that the entire accident was her fault but she had managed to bring the boy in time for him to be placed in a healing coma. Magic was not that advanced to regrow a part of someone's skull with half the brain gone.

In the end, they had managed to save the boy and had had to remove parts of the boy's flesh to fill in the empty space lest his head heal and dent in half. After the had done that, with the permission of the boy's mother, they had found someone to place a permanent glamor on the boy's head which would show a perfect skull to everyone, including the boy and his head would feel exactly the same so that he won't notice a difference.

The Mother had even ask them to Obliviate the incident from the boy's mind so that it wouldn't emotionally scar him more than it had.

He had gone home trembling from that incident and after a while, he had finally realized that this would become his life for as long as he was alive. There were even more horrifying incidents after that but none like what had happened to his latest patient, Harry Potter.

The boy looked like something out of a Horror story and he had swallowed deeply when he saw the state that the boy was in and the amount of blood that they boy had already lost.

As soon as the boy was in the Operating Room, they had immediately start trying to heal him. When he had cast a reveal spell, he was shocked to see that the damage the boy had suffered was by an Expelliarmus spell, which was used for disarming.

The entire incident brushed him as bad aiming but who on earth would even aim any sort of Magic at a Pregnant Wizard was beyond him. They had to wait until the boy woke up to get the entire story from him so that the person responsible would be sentenced for the almost death of the Savior of the Wizarding World.

Now, don't get him wrong, he was one of the few people that believed that a boy as young as Harry Potter should not be placed in a War which had begun even before his birth from a Prophecy made by some crack pot drunk who probably faked it just to get a job at the Infamous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He broke out of his thoughts to try and save the boy lest he die. They had managed to repair the ruptured veins in his stomach and other organs but he blanched when he realized that the boy's birth canal was damaged beyond repair probably when the baby was pulled from his stomach.

He sighed and shook his head. No one should go through the type of loss and pain that this boy had suffered. It seems that everything always had to happen to this boy. First, he had lost his parents, his Godfather Sirius was charged with Treason, yes, he was there when the Potters names Sirius Black as Harry Potter's Godfather. The he was placed with Muggles, he had had to go through those dangerous challenges while at Hogwarts which had put his life in danger and then he had just lost his fiancé and now his baby.

No one had every gone through the loss that this boy had suffered his entire life. He doubt that anyone could've survived this long if they were in the boy's shoes.

"We have to place him in the Healing Coma quickly as he is barely stabilized," A Medi-Witch yelled.

He immediately did as was asked when he saw the boy's vitals dropping and he breathed sigh of relief when the boy's Magic began the slow process of healing the damage done to the boy's already fragile body.

He then added a bit of his Healing Magic to the boy's own Magic before they all cleaned their gowns and cleaned the bed before levitating Harry to a room where he would rest peacefully while in a Healing coma.

After they had carefully placed the boy upon the bed, they left and placed security Wards over the door, they really didn't want anyone breaking in since News of what had happened to Harry Potter would spread faster than wildfire.

He breathed deeply before steeling himself to go and break the happy yet sad news to the Diggorys.

Sometimes, he really hated this part of the job. He had to raise people's spirit just to drop it when he delivered all the news.

Time to do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Dumbledore's P.O.V<strong>

Albus Dumbledore prided himself on being the beacon for hope of the Wizarding World, when he had defeated his dear friend Gellert Grindelwald, he had game fame, fortune and recognition beyond his wildest imagination and that had helped open his eyes to the fact that everything you would ever want into this world is always furthered when people recognized you as being more Powerful or higher than them.

When he met the Potters, he could sense the amount of power they had and he was desperate to get his hands on such astounding potential which he could see in them. They were his first pawns and along them came Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew really had no use as the boy was as spineless as ever.

Peter Pettigrew had no potential at all and he would have never been an option to the Great Albus Dumbledore.

After Lily and James got pregnant, he could feel the massive amount of Magic that the barely one month old fetus had possessed and realized that instead of using Lily and James, he should use their child because if someone like that fell into wrong hands, he shudder at the outcome.

When he had went to interview Sybil Trelawney for the Divination position and he could tell right off the bat that the woman was a fraud and he even saw the way that the woman's eyes rolled back in her head and was about to faint when he cast the Imperious spell on her and faked a prophecy. It was considerably hard to come up with the right words but in the end he had gotten it, he was the Great Albus Dumbledore after all.

The only downside of the entire thing was that he needed another child in it as a backup in case the Potter spawn had died or something. He was already going through the list of prominent families in his head and his first choice was Malfoy which he promptly skipped as he doubted that he could even get close enough to the Malfoys to execute his plan and to the fact that they would care less about a prophecy made by a drunkard or the fact that the child would be allied to Voldemort.

It was considerably hard to come across a name which he doubt that they would be allied to him when he had remembered the Longbottoms who were also powerful but not by much. They were the only family that he had no doubt would willingly follow him as even the Weasleys powerful levels were barely average.

It was just icing on the cake when both boys were born a day apart.

He had even known that Severus was a spy for Voldemort so he had made sure that the boy had heard a part of the 'Prophecy' that he had wanted Voldemort to hear.

When Voldemort had attacked the Potters, he was ecstatic as Lily and James would be surely eliminated so that he would be the one to raise the boy as he as he saw fit. Unfortunately, his name was not mentioned in their Will to gain Guardianship of young Harry but he had had people in the Ministry and so it was easy to name himself as the boy's Magical Guardian.

A downside however was the fact that the Guardian of the boy couldn't get any of his money unless the boy was aware of him being his Magical Guardian.

The Dursleys couldn't access the money as the Potters Will specifically stated that the Dursleys should not gain Guardianship to the boy and if they had gone to collect any money then they would've been arrested along with himself.

He had the pay them from his own Pocket to abuse the boy but in the end, it had been worth it as the boy was quite docile and ready to please when he came to Hogwarts. To test the boy's potential, he had placed tests for the boy along with Ron and Hermione who were also on his pay roll. Both children would do anything to gain recognition and a chance at the top. He had failed to tell Hermione that no Muggle-born in history had ever been more than a desk-clerk or even janitor in the Ministry and the only higher job she could get was a teaching job at Hogwarts as no other school would even accept her.

Ron on the other hand had constantly lived his his other brothers' shadow and make it even worse that as Ginny was the only girl, she was spoiled by bother parents. The boy was the easiest to convince because of his jealously and Dumbledore had no doubt that that same jealously would be the boy's downfall.

After Harry had stopped Quirrellmort from attaining the stone, he had planned to use it but then the unmanageable happened, it was destroyed and he had felt so much fury as he didn't think that something like that could happen, but overtime, he had calmed down before he had visited the boy.

When the boy told him how he defeated Quirrellmort, he had made up some crap about Quirrellmort being destroyed by Harry's love but one mistake he still didn't realize he made was that Harry had never grown up in love so therefore, he didn't believe in it.

The next challenge was really not planned, he didn't realize that a Basilisk was in The Chamber which he really did not know existed but as dangerous as it had been, it still worked in his favor and made him realize that the boy would be willing to do anything he had ask and that was only cemented when he the boy had saved Sirius Black, a man charged to betraying his parents.

It showed him that the boy was willing to forgive even those who were condemned wrongfully even if he wasn't aware of that little fact.

When the boy had started to date Cedric Diggory he was worried but then he realized that the Diggorys were very prominent Light Families so he had allowed the relationship even if he didn't realize that he couldn't have stopped it as it was none of his business either way.

Then the inevitable happened, the boy was entered in the Triwizard tournament and he had found out that Harry was also Five months pregnant with Cedric's baby and that's when Dumbledore realized that his hold on Harry was slipping and if he even suggested an abortion then Harry would completely leave his grasp and so he had stayed quiet and reluctantly supported the two while Amos and his wife had full out supported them even though Harry was Fourteen years old.

Some dribble about being in love and it was funny how he had told Harry the same thing when he had 'defeated' Quirrellmort.

When the challenges were set up, it was extremely dangerous for a pregnant to even compete and he could've broken Harry from the contract but some part of him had hoped that the baby would die even if it were very strong. The challenges were all a month apart and so Harry was none Eight month pregnant.

When both boys had had to go into the Lake, he was thorn as only the person's most precious person would be placed underwater and both Harry's and Cedric's had been each others so they had to improvise. Cedric's second important person was his unborn baby which was also out while his parents were third which was out once more and the last person was Luna Lovegood ad he found out that the two were great friends even though they were in Different houses.

Harry's had been exactly like Cedric but instead of Ron or Hermione being fourth, it was Neville Longbottom and that was who he had had to use as Ron and Hermione were both rejected when he tried to place them.

Victor Krum's most precious person had surprisingly been a boy called Terry Boot. He had been almost positive that it would be Miss. Granger but he was dead wrong and Fleur's had been her sister which was not surprising.

Harry had ended up saving Neville along with little Gabrielle Delacour even if the girl wasn't in any danger, the boy had gained the thanks of the Delacour family who had ripped him a new arse later on for kidnapping their daughter.

When the third challenge came around, he was reluctant to send Harry in his pregnant state as if the baby died then the boy would too.

He could have only watched in horror as Harry came out dragging Cedric's lifeless body in front of them and he ran down as fast as he could asked the boy what happened and the only explanation he was given was Voldemort's name and he had felt faint after that. The madman had returned.

He then watched as Harry fainted from exhaustion and he was then levitated to the Hospital Wing to be certain that both him and the baby were fine which they actually were.

He knew that he had needed to get the entire story from the boy so he had went to the Hospital Wing with Fudge who had demanded to come with him and when he saw Harry awake, he took the chance to ask what happened and with each sentence the boy spoke he could feel his stomach sinking in even more and when Cornelius accused the boy of lying, he wanted to smack the man behind the head for his stupidity.

Eventually, they both had to leave as all three Diggorys including Harry had practically spit fire at them both and he rather not have anyone associate himself with Fudge when the idiot was behaving stupid.

He had gone back to his office and ranted to Fawkes while Fudge had left. He had waited long enough for the Diggorys to leave so that he may go and question Harry once more as he had a feeling that the boy was keeping something else from them.

As he had almost arrived at the Hospital Wing, Harry had walked out looking tired yet healthy and he realized that he now had his chance to question the boy so he greeted him and when the boy turned around, his eyebrows furrowed at the look of contempt hidden in the boy's eyes.

Dumbledore was sure that the boy was not aware of his plans; He then reluctantly gave the boy back his wand to see if it would evoke some trust from the boy to him.

It did no such thing.

He then commanded the boy to come to his office ad had hidden it as a request but he could see that the boy knew exactly what he did as he had outright rejected him and his eyes narrowed in anger.

This time, he commanded to boy to come and he once more rejected him the pulled out his wand and aimed it at him.

How could he have not noticed that the boy was breaking his influence from him rather quickly?

His eyes steeled over and he then pulled out his own wand and aimed at the boy, intending on disarming him before he could hurt both him and himself.

The tip was already glowing red to indicate the use of the Expelliarmus spell and he could see that the boy was going to cast a shield spell. As the spell was about to leave the wand, both of them were distracted by Miss. Granger's voice and he turned for just a second and that was enough to mess up his aim and his wand was now pointed at Harry's stomach where it quickly burst open, pulling the unborn baby from the boy's stomach and onto the floor in a wet flop.

He could only watch in horror as Harry crumpled to the floor and the amount of blood that he was losing. The baby was not crying but it didn't look dead either.

He was even about to move towards them when the form of Miss Granger flew past him, her eyes focused on Harry and he knew what the outcome would be and he tried to warn the girl but it was too late as the boy stomped on the fragile body of the newborn baby and he felt terror grip his heart and the baby died from the heavy force on its fragile body.

He looked to Harry to see the horror on his face and he could hear Miss Granger's stuttered apology but he realized that it was already too late. He knew that they had now lost Harry as the light dimmed from the boy's eyes at the death of his baby.

He noticed that Harry gathered all his Magic at one spot and then promptly disapparited from inside the castle even when both Ron and Hermione had ran towards him intending on helping him.

He crumpled to the floor and cried for the first time in years.

All was lost now. He had killed everything everything dear to the boy while on Miss Granger's part it was accidental. The Boy wouldn't think of it that way.

He had a feeling that the boy would live and that when all would be lost for them.

Circe help them all when Harry Potter was done with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later<strong>

Its been three weeks now that Harry Potter was in a Healing coma. The Prophet had spread the news like wildfire and surprisingly, it was The Weasley boy who came forwards about what had happened and the involvement of Albus Dumbledore and some Muggle-born called Hermione Granger. Both people were tried in court and were sentenced to life in Azkaban when they found out their involvement with each other.

It seemed that Dumbledore and Hermione were more than Student and Mentor and the thought brought sneers of disgust to peoples faces when they realized that a pedophile was watching over their children. Although no one had come forward, speculations were still made.

Before the Aurors could've taken away both Dumbledore and Miss Granger, the agitated Wizards and Witches had attacked both people and the Aurors had done absolutely nothing to help the prisoners as the crowd had tortured ad killed both people for the near death of their savior.

Surprisingly, Voldemort hadn't attacked anywhere until news of Dumbledore's death had spread. It had been pretty easy for the man to take over the Ministry then Hogwarts. McGonogall had been killed along with Snape who turned out to be a traitor to both sides. Hagrid had been killed after he had tried to start a rebellion with the Acromantulars in the Forbidden Forest which had also left him to fend for himself when Voldemort's troops bared down on them.

His friend, Aragog had said that although they were friends, they weren't that close for him to get himself killed for him.

Ronald Weasley had been killed when he had tried to fight one of the Lestrange brothers of which his older brother Charlie had almost defeated. That death was not mourned as people knew how jealous the boy was if any of his brothers did anything to outshine him even more than they already did.

Fred Weasley had almost died but his brother George had saved him in time and the two had disappeared after that.

Surprising to many, Voldemort had left the Lovegoods, Longbottoms and Diggorys alone and all three families hadn't even tried to infer once as they knew that it was because of Harry they weren't targeted.

Voldemort had even regained his Tom Riddle features and one of his followers had caught him in bed with Lucius Malfoy in a rather comprising position and then he had made a statement about Lord Malfoy being his consort and what not and Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy hadn't been married since their son's birth and her Lover was none other than the other Remus John Lupin.

Surprising ain't it? The two did work well with each other and Lupin was already classified as a Dark Creature so he really had nothing to lose.

Sirius Black had been found innocent after Voldemort himself revealed the traitor to be Pettigrew who unfortunately or not had provoked a Werewolf by hiding behind Voldemort's name and getting himself mauled brutally.

The title of Minister was given to Lucius Malfoy, not surprising and his Undersecretary was no one other then Black himself after both Fudge and Umbridge were killed after the woman had tried to stab Malfoy with a Blood Quill and Fudge had done a poor imitation of the Avada Kedavra which cause the wand to backfire and kill him instead.

Arthur Weasley was given a raise and Percy Weasley was working in the Ministry as a desk clerk as it was found out that he was embezzling money along with the Minister and threatening Members of Old Blood with Blackmail.

Molly Weasley was killed by Bellatrix when she had tried to rescue Ginny when the girl was found in a stall with Cormac McLaggen. Turns out the girl needed some practice so that she may become the next Mrs. Potter, delusional bint she was.

Arthur Weasley had remarried a Muggle-born Witch named Amanda Clark and they were both heads of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office which was still a useless job but hey, whatever made them happy.

The most surprising outcome was the marriage of Aberforth Dumbledore and his pet goat Montague. There were mixed reactions for the sort of crap.

Wizarding Britain had gone through some rough patched where dozens of Light Witches and Wizards were killed off but after that, peace had began.

Harry Potter had still showed no signs of waking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later<strong>

Lots of stuff and changed, people had died and whatnot.

For one, Percy Weasley had ended up married to some Muggle named Liam Clyde who had whipped him into shape and made an honest man out of him.

Arthur Weasley and his wife Amanda had been killed when the man was messing around with a Muggle toaster and a fork and the woman had held onto him to stop him when they were both electrocuted.

Fred and George Weasley had married Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet and now had two beautiful Interracial babies each.

They were the reason for the mixed relationships that started in the Wizarding World which brought about out longer marriages, beautiful and powerful children.

Narcissa had been turned into a Werewolf by Remus accidentally but she had not blamed the man but accepted it and now they were both Professors to the turned Werewolf children who wanted an education.

Sirius Black had ended up contracting some type of unknown disease after he had pranked the wrong person who had retaliated tenfold.

Lucius and Marvolo ( Aka Voldemort) now had four children all birthed by Malfoy who were now giving the couple even more stress than usual.

Luna Lovegood had discovered the Crumpled Horn Snorkack with her dad Xeno and they were now taken seriously by absolutely no one but it turned out that Luna was an actual Seer and she was now held on a high pedestal while the Quibbler gained even more subscriptions as Xeno stopped printing crap.

Neville Longbottom and toned out nicely and his front teeth were now straight and he had married Draco Malfoy and the two were expecting their second child birthed from Neville, of course.

Blaise Zabini was now married to Roger Davies who turned out to be a closeted Sadist and their relationship actually worked out but they had to make sure that their twins were out of the house before they participated in 'extracurricular activities.'

Crabbe and Goyle married each other but neither could bear any children so they began sleeping around with the few people that they could get which was very few and they were both aware of each others exploits.

Pansy Parkinson was killed after being strangled by a Devil's Snare in Neville's Greenhouse after she was convinced that Neville had somehow curse Draco into falling in love with him.

Ginny Weasley began sleeping around and was the first Witch in history to contract HIV/AIDs of which she died from when she was only fifteen years old.

Charlie Weasley had settled down in Romania and married Oliver Wood who is pregnant with their first child.

Bill had married Fleur Delacour but had later found the girl cheating on him and was still somewhat of a Bachelor but in some type of relationship with Dean Thomas whom he was afraid of confessing his love too while the other boy was patient, very patient.

Seamus Finnegan was now a Gigolo and was very Infamous between everyone even Vampires, Werewolves, Dark Elves and other creatures, even a Draken who had tore his arse open once.

Lavender Brown had married Justin Finch-Fletchley and adopted two Kneazels as they weren't yet ready for children.

Pavarti and Padma Patil were now married to Theodore Nott and Adrian Pucey and had one child each.

Lee Jordan was now a commentator for the Holyhead Harpies and managed to snag a Veela called Iris of whom gave him four extremely beautiful children.

Finally, Harry Potter had woken up from his coma three years ago and he was devastated by the death of his fiance and Baby and the fact that he could not bear anymore children, but with the help of the Diggorys, Lovegoods, Longbottoms and Weasleys, he was now doing much better.

He had later found out the Dumbledore had buried his child for him but he still couldn't forgive the old man for taking his child in the first place.

Harry had become a Healer and had cured Frank and Alice of their Insanity by a modified version of Crucio and Imperious. How he did it was still everyone's guess but his own.

Gilderoy Lockhart was forgotten and had died in one of the rooms in St. Mungos from starvation.

Harry was still living with the Diggorys and had met a Vampire named Vladimir (The one from Twilight because I love him alot) and they were still in a steady relationship with absolutely no Intimacy. The Vampire was patient and understanding.

When Harry had woken up, he didn't even lift one finger to help Wizarding Britain of their Voldemort problem and instead had cocooned himself along with the Diggorys.

Ask anyone and they would tell you the life was more better when the birth of Voldemort's first child had calmed the man down considerably from his killing spree.

Life sure was Fucking messed up, but they could live with it.

**The End**

* * *

><p>AN: So, how was it? Was it terrible or good? Please review if you liked the story.


End file.
